


6 – “Did the microwave just talk to me?”

by Banashee



Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family, Winterhawk if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: In the Avengers tower, you might happen to have conversations with household appliances because they answer. Or talk to you on their own.Bucky is confused, Clint laughs his ass off.
Series: Keep Going (KeGo) December 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	6 – “Did the microwave just talk to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part six of this small writing challenge that @Banana_Ink and I cooked up.  
> Basically, we came up with 24 prompts, which means 24 stories for 24 days in december. A way to cope with NaNoWriMo trauma, but also something short, sweet and relaxed to keep up a writing habit without stressing too much.
> 
> Check out the prompts, and most of all @Banana_Ink as well! She will be writing for her BNHA AU.
> 
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/189288814786/keep-going-december-kego

**6 – “Did the microwave just talk to me?”**

“How can I be of service?” a cheerful voice echoes through the room and makes Bucky jump. He almost drops his plate with the leftover Chinese food from the night before that he was meaning to re-heat. He does a double take and blinks at the machine on the kitchen counter, then looks over to Clint, who had been chugging cold coffee is now looking over to him, one eyebrow raised and the coffee pot still on his lips until it's drained from the last drop of precious caffeine.

“What the – did the microwave just talk to me?”

Clint squints slightly, then shrugs and starts brewing another pot of coffee.

“It sure did.”

“But... _Why_.”

“Pretty sure we can blame Tony. Fuck knows, he builds a lot of weird shit when he's been awake for too long. Which is always. _Somehow_ he ends up fucking with kitchen appliances, because why not share the joy with unsuspecting housemates...” He grumbles while he spoons too much coffee grounds into the paper filter.

Bucky drags one hand slowly down his face. All he wanted was some food. He considers just eating it cold. But that would mean losing a battle against an inanimate object, which. He refuses to endure that shame. Especially since he constantly pokes fun at Clint for uselessly arguing with anything from the coffee machine, to tape, robots, his phone and door frames. Well, mostly he insults them several generations back, but still.

Bucky laughs endlessly about that, so giving in now would be... Not cool.

The scowl on his face turns from “I'm hungry” to “winter soldier full on mode” and he gives in.

Bucky points at the microwave with his metal finger.

“You. You have one job, which is heating up food, not talking. So do. Your. Fucking. Job. Now.”

There is a long beat of silence. Then the microwave answers, with the cold and calm voice of an automated phone message,

“The person you have called is temporarily not available”

“What the fuck.” Bucky replies flatly, while Clint breaks down in wheezing laughter behind him, having to hold himself upright on the counter top. Then he starts laughing too, because this is ridiculous, even for a household like theirs where Tony Stark gives anything remotely technological weird personality quirks. Without even meaning to, depending on his level or lack of caffeine intake and sleep.

As if he could smell what's happening, Tony himself appears in the kitchen, giving them an equal parts confused and amused side eye while he pours himself a big mug of Clint's coffee.

“What's up?” he asks, and looks back and forth between Bucky, who he's never seen laugh that hard before and Clint, who's having trouble to speak inbetween hyena like boosts of laughter.

“You've built a microwave that thinks it's an automated phone message” he forces out, before he dissolves in another fit of laughter.

“Huh. Did I? Must have been late.” Tony shrugs it off and leaves the kitchen, not before refilling his mug. Again.

When he's alone back in his workshop, he starts cackling to himself, and asks JARVIS if he happened to record the whole thing.

Of course he did, and it's glorious.


End file.
